<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back To Bed, Hannibal by TheCourtJester485</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648682">Come Back To Bed, Hannibal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtJester485/pseuds/TheCourtJester485'>TheCourtJester485</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannigraham One-shots, Drabbles &amp; Ficlets! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Do not post to another site, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sassy Will Graham, Sleepy Will Graham, Will left a note, funny/fluffy, hannibal's still a psychiatrist, smittened hannibal lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtJester485/pseuds/TheCourtJester485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal returns home from a tiring day at work, and Will manages to make him smile - fluffiness ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannigraham One-shots, Drabbles &amp; Ficlets! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Back To Bed, Hannibal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal peers through the bedroom door, his tired eyes being greeted amidst the dark by the sight of his husband fast asleep in bed with his face turned to the window. The corners of his lips raise into a smile, the kind only Will was fortunate enough to receive, even when entirely unaware. He’s quiet entering the room, careful not to disturb him as he undresses, checking behind him every so often in case he stirs. He found a note on the kitchen worktop on his way in, the paper scrawled semi-neatly in typical Will Graham fashion, he hummed in amusement at it’s contents after putting down his keys.</p><p>
  <em> Hannibal, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I waited up as long as I could but I can’t keep my eyes open, please don’t gut me for turning in without you... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S: I wanted to cook you something but I have no idea what anything is… come to bed so I don’t feel bad about it. </em>
</p><p>- <em>Will</em></p><p>The paper even carried the faintest trace of the aftershave that he grew to be strangely fond of over time: pine with a little spice on top of something he couldn’t quite define; he wouldn’t dream of changing it now. After reading, he smoothed out the paper and left it on the counter–it’s foreign to him to feel a sense of warmth from finding something as simple as a note left specially for him. It’s one of the many oddities brought to Hannibal’s attention that the former investigator is solely able to bring out in him; though it’s a very welcome one at that.</p><p>Having made no sound so far he bundles his clothes into the wicker hamper by the dresser, though remains in his grey-black boxers. The curtain’s are still drawn with the glorious light of the moon peering through like a narrow river coursing over the bed, slicing through the shadowy veil of night. Easing himself beneath the covers it's barely even a minute before Will rolls over to face him. It's unfortunate his beautiful eye’s are hidden by closed lids for such marvels could reduce him to breathlessness at times, even from the briefest of glances. Hannibal pulls him close, slow and gentle before nuzzling his nose against the tousled curls of his hair, causing a satisfied, broken hum from the sleeping man. He breathes him in, savouring the intimacy of the quietness shared between them as he coddles him in a warm embrace. Gliding those nimble fingers through the strands, Hannibal smiles to himself when his beloved begins to wake up.</p><p>Will mumbles something inaudible when he buries his face into his neck, still on the verge of being asleep. He drapes an arm around him lazily, groggy words following suit after clearing his throat, “...Work okay?”</p><p>“A patient didn’t take kindly to a referral in our last session. He tried to attack me today.”</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em> tell me his ribs and kidneys are in the freezer…” he sighs, too tired for actual concern.</p><p>A sound of amusement, both subtle and genuine comes from Hannibal, yet another rarity as he pulls the covers above Will’s unclothed arms, “No, no they’re not. I promised you I wouldn’t do anything of the sort after moving here, remember? I merely restrained him and called the authorities.”</p><p>With bleary eyes, Will heaves up his head to get a look at him, finger tips light against the Lithuanian’s features; his attention sharpens from feeling a little cut on his lower lip, “I take it back, he’s goin’ in the freezer...”</p><p>Hannibal grins at him, rolling his tongue along the cut Will’s inspecting with his thumb, “I never thought it would be <em>me</em> asking not to take revenge, Will.”</p><p>“Did the cops recognise you?”</p><p>“Of course not, mylimasis. If anything, they appear utterly clueless in comparison to Crawford’s uniforms. You shouldn’t fall into anxiety over this, we are an entire ocean apart from the FBI after all.”</p><p>“I know,” Will says, leaning onto his elbow, “it’s just-if they catch on one of these days, they could try to get to <em>you</em> through <em>me</em>, I don’t want you to risk–”</p><p>Hannibal silences him with a deep, heart felt meeting of lips; rolling Will onto his chest so that when they break away, they’re near nose-to-nose. Even in the dark, he can tell he’s blushing, “Nothing is going to happen, Will,” he assures, “No matter what, I will keep you safe. We haven’t come this far to be caught.”</p><p>“And we won’t. I appreciate you keeping your word, it’s better for us to stay low-key for a few more months. Besides, if a patient died under your care immediately after providing a referral, it would undoubtedly draw Crawford’s attention...”</p><p>“Uncle Jack retired two months ago.” Hannibal points out.</p><p>“<em>After </em>assigning his newest protégé… she used to be one of my students – a bright and tenacious one at that. I found out courtesy of another Freddie Lounds article. You know what one?”</p><p>He does indeed; specifically one from earlier this week, “I believe it was, ‘<em>DEATH ANGEL </em> : <em> CLARICE STARLING </em> <em> , THE FBI's KILLING MACHINE’ </em>.”</p><p>For a short time, he listens to Will’s thoughts of keeping an eye on Crawford’s latest bloodhound as she’s been known to be more than determined with her cases – even admitting her to be the only student that hadn’t ticked him off throughout his teachings. If anything, he sounds fond of her. Hannibal doesn’t dare interrupt, content on hearing his voice and marking his shoulder with dainty kisses whenever Will yawns; making him forget what he was saying more than once. By the time the he’d finished rambling, his voice had seemingly quieted in Hannibal’s ears, instead blurring into the melodies within his memory palace like a newly composed piece of music. He tells that they’ll concern themselves with her if the need arises. Rubbing his eyes, the tiredness swiftly catches up with him,</p><p>“Forgive me, but after an arduous day such as this I find myself in desperate need to sleep.”</p><p>“Kiss me first?”</p><p>“I can never deny you, Will.” he mutters warmly, offering more than a mere one as he grants the man’s request numerous times. Shortly afterwards Hannibal is cradled in the welcoming arms of his partner. He rests his head flat over Will’s steadily beating heart with the man’s knuckles skimming slowly across his shoulder blades, down his spine and even over the Verger brand while soft breaths bat against his hair. After the day he's had, after the <em>week</em> he's had, this was all he needed.</p><p>It’s enough to ease him into a blissful sleep in seconds.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to the Hannigram one-shot series!</p><p>Thanks for reading! :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>